Track
by Kaie13
Summary: All-star track runner for Konoha High, Naurto Uzumaki, is in the lead to win a coveted track title. Looking into the crowd his eyes fall upon a black haired boy, causing Naruto to fall for him...literally.
1. Chapter 1

Snuggles into Dolphin Plushie Yay Iruka! Finally we post the first chapter of Track up! Actually...Yay, I finally figured how to make work for me!

_Naruto: Why must you people write these stories about us set in they're culture?_

We do it because we can relate...and besides I didn't write this one is my culture.

_Naruto:Yea I know...but you're just as bad! Freaking Otaku!_

Throws Iruka at Naruto's head Wait! No! Iruka! Rushes to plushies side Im sorry...so So sorry! Ill never do that again!

_Naruto: scoffs Lier._

Chapter 1: Falling for You

Blond hair fell back against his head as he flew down the track. Red and black gym-strip clung to a toned, tanned body as white running shoes pounded the asphalt. High school sophomore, Naruto Unzamaki, held the lead of the pack of competing runners. 

"Whoop! Yea! Go! Naruto! Go!" screamed a group of girls standing along the track. Groups of other students and supporters chanted, "Na-ru-to!" or, "Uzamaki!"

Naruto grinned and looked into the crowed, picking out familiar features, like the coral hair of his best friend and the bright green shirt of her boyfriend beside her. As he scanned the mass of cheering people, a flicker of black caught his eyes. Naruto starred at dazzling shadows of eyes.

The black haired teen beamed at him, causing blue eyes to widen. He stumbled, tripping on uneven ground. Naruto hit the ground with force. Feet sped by as he shoved himself from the earth.

'Damn!' he thought standing up, 'I'm not going to loose after all this. I may come in third…but I'm not going to be last!'

He flew down the path. Passing an older, longhaired boy who looked too much like a girl, he achieved the position of third. He kept his pace, not being able to push himself any faster.

As the group neared the finish line, Naruto looked at his target and saw that the boy had moved and was now standing at the line. Adrenalin coursed through his body at that smile and he felt his legs move faster. He ran by the red haired boy at the front of the throng and crossed the line.

Coming to a stop, Naruto was swarmed by cheering peers, laughing and congratulating him on his win. As politely as he could, he made his way out of the group. He looked around for the black-haired boy, but he had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

-Again, snuggling Iruka the plush dolphin- Iruka! We have fans! YAY WONDERFUL WONDERFUL FANS!

_Naruto: -creeps backwards- Wow...creepy!_

-Rounds on main character- Creepy? CREEPY?!

_Naurto: -scared- Umm..._

Well he has a point...yes I am creepy, but we do love our fans...don't we Iruka!

_Naruto: You do realize it's a plushie..._

_-Gasp- _HOW DARE YOU!!! IRUKA IS MORE THAT JUST A PLUSHIE!!! -Throws Iruka- Ah Fuck! Not again! I'm gonna have to tape the damn thing to my hand!

Chapter 2: Doodle

Naruto walked into his first period class the Monday after his winning track meet and was instantly surrounded by friends and admirers. Girls shrieked and giggled when he flashed them brilliantly white teeth. 

"Yo, Uzamaki!" called his particularly dog-like friend, Kiba, who had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Hinata. He smile sarcastically, "We're honoured to have you here O' Great One…but shouldn't you be posing to have your picture on a cereal box right about now?"

"What are you talking about Inuzuka?"

"Well, no one really expected that…I mean seriously man, what was that? You were like 'AHH!'," he moved his arms like he was falling, "But you just got up and still managed to come is first. How do you run that fast?"

Naruto slipped into his seat and whispered, "You get a lot of practice when you have fan girls."

Kiba gave a bark-like laugh before saying, "I'll bet! I'm just lucky that I managed to snag Hinata…I wouldn't be surprised if you were hated by most of the guys."

Hinata let out small gasp as she turned her head towards Kiba, "D-don't b-be mean. I-I'm sure everyone l-likes N-Naruto-Kun…after all he is the p-person wh-who brings the t-titles to our sch-school."

He shrugged, "No one can be liked by everyone. Besides, saying it like that makes it sound like there are no other athletes in the whole school. I'm only a star during Track season…don't worry, once basketball starts, 'Inuzuka Kiba' will be the most used term in the school." Kiba Bared abnormally large canines, "And about the girls, I don't see why guys should feel intimidated by me. I'm not a player, I've never even had a girlfriend. I'm just not interested in any of them."

"Yea…what's up with that? You know, some of us could start questioning your sexuality."

"What was that Dog Breath?" he asked as he gave Kiba a sharp punch on the arm. Kiba instantly dropped his arm from Hinata and lunged at the blond, knowing the start of one of their fights. They toppled onto the floor. People either ignored them and moved out of their way, or giggled and shuffled to give them more room.

"Alright. Uzamaki, Inuzuka, that's enough." said a brunette boy with his hair pulled back in a high pony-tail, "Isn't it a little early to be fighting today?"

"Aww…come on Shika," Naruto pleaded making the teen twitch at the nickname most would expect to only heard from a girl.

"Don't call me that."

"Aww…no fair. You let that internet girl call you that…what's her name again? Tempura?"

"Temari. And she is a girl…I'd rather not let a guy call me that."

"Ah poo!" huffed Naurto, sitting down in his desk again.

"Seriously Naruto…how would you feel if Kiba and I started calling you Naru-chan?" The girls in the room screeched at the name uttered from Shikamaru who rolled his eyes at the sudden outburst.

"Go ahead. It's not like no ones ever called me that before." Before Shikamaru could argue, Sakura waltzed into the room.

"Yo Sakura!" called Naruto, "How's Mr. President?"

"Lee's fine…And stop calling him that."

"But he is! Are you saying I'm not allowed to call our Class President , Mr. President? Fine…Mr. Prez it is."

"On second thought, use the first one."

"So what's new with Lee?" asked Kiba.

Sakura looked around cautiously. She looked over and whispered just loud enough for the other four to hear, "Dance."

"What? Dance? What dance?" questioned Kiba, not bothering to silence himself. Big mistake. At the word 'dance' almost every girl in the room perked up, bolted towards their group and started jabbering, "What? A dance? When? Oh my, what am I going to wear?! Naruto! Go with me Naruto! No me! No me!"

"Umm…" Naruto looked around at the giddy girls around them.

"Dammit Kiba! This is why I was whispering!"

"Sorry!"

Sakura rounded on the girls, becoming very scary, "Alright! Clear off! The Class President will be around later to explain! So just go away!" They dispersed grumbling about how stupid of a colour pink was.

The door slid open to emit a trim, sliver haired man with a patch across his left eye, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Kakashi-sensei!" Those still standing found their seats and took out their books and homework. Naruto let his mind wander, watching the branches of a Sakura tree sway in the fall breeze. He saw luscious black hair replace the falling leaves and grace matching eyes.

'Damn…why is he in my head?' he asked himself. He took out a pen and copied down the text on the board. The room was completely silent, except for the furious clicking of pens and the occasional flip of a page, cough or snort. No one noticed Naruto's hand absently doodle a heart in the corner of his page.


End file.
